In recent years, some uses for connectors have required a further reduction in size, a further reduction in width of the connectors. A board-to-board connector used for connection between circuit boards contained in a portable device is taken as an example. In the case of a connector for this application, a connector having tens of contacts arranged and having considerably small dimensions, for example, a length of 10 mm or less, and a width of 1.5 mm or less, is required.
In this regard, patent literature PTL1: JP2015-135806A discloses a connector provided with a housing having an upstanding wall upstanding from a mating face and a shell along a side face of the upstanding wall. For the connector disclosed, a further reduction in width of the connector is difficult because the structure of the housing constitutes an obstacle. In addition, as a reduction in size and a reduction in width of a connector advances, alignment for mating connectors with each other becomes more difficult. That is, how to make easy and safe mating possible, while achieving a reduction in size and a reduction in width, is also a problem.
In view of these circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector reduced in width and facilitating mating with a mating connector.